


Season Five Trailer

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Five [1]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Skam season 5, oh baby it's time!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Nick Braxton is out of control. Out at parties every weekend - where he gets more money than he spends, takes more drugs than he sells, and kisses more people than he can count. Everyone loves Nick. Except for when he comes home to his family.But Nick doesn't care. Nick doesn't care about anything - not how a lot of his friends have been avoiding him lately, not how tight money has been, and certainly not about failing his classes.He makes people happy with his products and he makes people laugh with his jokes, and that's enough for him - but whether they're laughing with him or at him gets harder to tell day by day.He can't control what he can or can't do, he can't control who he is and, worst of all, he can't control who he falls in love with - seeing as it's the one person who will never love him back. Probably.
Series: Skam Brighton: Season Five [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Season Five Trailer

INT. SWIMMING POOL

_“Don't Blame Me” by Taylor Swift_ plays as we see a beautiful, white marbled wall of a swimming pool - a large clock near the high ceiling displaying 5 o’clock and beautiful windows. Beneath the clock are two doors - the mens’ changing room on the right and the womens’ on the left - and a diving board between them. 

On the left side, as the first verse begins, we see ESTHER and SANDY swimming together, in the middle of a silent conversation. Near them, LIZ does a backstroke on her own, calm, controlled, the perfect LIZ she wants to be seen as, and, closer together than the others, are BRIANNA and RORI, treading water together, faces almost touching as they laugh together.

On the right side of the pool, we see JAKE, ALISTAIR and THEO swimming around each other, ALISTAIR and THEO in swim shirts as they splash each other, laughing silently. We then see JAMES floating near them on his back, his eyes closed, shirtless, with top surgery scars glistening on his chest - he is _resplendent_.

As the pre-chorus hits, we see the tan back of someone climbing up the diving board, stretching their arms out as they reach the top and run a hand through their pink hair - quick turn of the camera to see NICK smirking directly at the camera. 

NICK  
[mouthing] They say she's gone too far this time.

He jumps off of the board, everything going into slow motion as the chorus hits. He closes his eyes, his arms and toes pointed as he braces himself for the impact. Once his face faces the wall, he lets the smirk fall, taking a deep breath, scared.

He opens his eyes and stares into the camera for a brief moment. 

NICK hits the water, the speed returning to normal as EVERYONE in the pool is rocked by the waves, all getting thrown away and together, coughing up water as NICK floats onto his back, laughing, avoiding looking at what’s going on by looking at the camera with a big smile.

It cuts to black, the song cutting out, as the word “NICK” appears in yellow text as the song cuts out.

The text changes.

“SKAM BRIGHTON SEASON 5, OCTOBER 3”

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!!!!!! welcome to skam brighton season five!!!!!! i hope you're doing well if you're reading this and are taking care of yourself and others.
> 
> just a little update on how things will be going in regards to season five - i've recently starting doing traditional schooling for the first time since starting skambr!!! that basically means the updates won't be as on time as they used to be, but will always be out on the day they're meant to be. sorry in advance, but there's not really anything i can do about it.
> 
> i hope you have a great day and check out the carrd below for info on what you can do to help with current events. you can come talk to me about skambr or anything really at @nickhealy on tumblr.
> 
> https://worldwidesocialissues.carrd.co/


End file.
